


See You Later?

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Coffee's on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).



Temp's fingers slid through his hair, smoothing it, petting it. John couldn't bring himself fully awake. The dip of the mattress behind him and the hand that moved to circle his shoulder combined to masquerade as a continuation of his dreams.

He thought of the fantasy he held dear for so long. What an idiot. The fantasy was pathetic compared to the reality.

"Time to get up, John." There's a kiss to the crown of his head. "You hear me?"

"M 'hmm."

Temp chuffed a laugh, "Come on. I have coffee brewing. It'll be ready when you're done showering."

"I can still feel you inside me."

"Yeah. Me too."

John rolled to take in the sight of Temp. He was fully dressed and freshly shaved. Hannibal thought he was beautiful. "Will you come home with me again tonight? Maybe go out for dinner?"

"I'd like that."

  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Happy Birthday, Delorita


End file.
